Ore truck
Allied Ore Truck Ore Truck.jpg Soviet Ore Truck |faction = Allies Soviets |baseunit = |role = Resource collector |eliteability = |useguns = |usearmor = Heavy |tier = 1 |hp = 600 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = 2 |cost = $1400 |time = |produced = War factory |req = Ore refinery |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = |sight = 4 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Self-repair |structure = |notes = A free Ore Truck comes with each Ore refinery |margin = }} The Ore truck is the resource collector used by the Allies and the Soviets during the Second World War. Background This simple dump truck forms the basis of the wartime economy. Equipped with a front-mounted excavation bucket, it collects loose ore and transports it to an ore refinery for processing. Their importance necessitates heavy armour. Luckily, their engines allow for a great amount of plating to be placed on them, making them one of the most durable, yet armoured vehicles on the battlefield. The ore truck is the basic vehicle optimized to haul useful minerals extracted from ore or gem fields. It is commonly used and does not have many variations in industrialized countries. The Allies and the Soviets came to use this civilian design for war efforts with a little touch. The most important feature is a very heavy armour plate placed on the truck that enables it to take a heavy pounding before the damage spreads to its engine and fuel tank. The lack of any ordnance also helps its durability. The cargo bay has a self-sealing system, as it is capable to prevent mineral seeping out even after multiple penetrating attacks. It dumps its load into a refinery with a side dumping mechanism, as opposed to the back dumping in later wars. Game unit The Ore Truck, being a vital element of every army, requires proper protection, especially due to its lack of any weaponry whatsoever. However, it can defend itself from most infantry units by simply running over them. Also, when an Ore Truck is destroyed, its cargo flies out like shrapnel causing significant damage to infantry and moderate to light damage to vehicles. Althrough it has no offensive weapons, it can still act as a distraction to units like infantry. Ore Trucks can distract the enemy's defenses, preventing them from destroying other tanks and units. A free Ore Truck comes with each Ore refinery. Legacy Tiberium Universe With the arrival of Tiberium, Ore trucks proved to be dangerous and unreliable as they did not shield the driver from the fumes and was replaced by the Harvester. Red Alert Universe After the war, the Allies brought in their own taste in the design by modifying it into the Chrono miner. The Soviet, lacking resources for a thorough modification, simply put a machine gun turret on it. Thus, the War miner was born. Gallery File:CNCRA_Ore_Refinery.png|A Soviet ore refinery with an ore truck File:RA1_Ore_Truck_Unload.gif|Ore truck unloading ore into a refinery Category:Red Alert 1 vehicles Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 1 Soviet Arsenal